


If I go, I'm going

by stillusesapencil



Series: Javid's indie playlist [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: The morning he leaves, Davey drives Jack to the airport.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Javid's indie playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	If I go, I'm going

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration come from Gregory Alan Isakov's [If I go, I'm going,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3gnxO8bUxQ) which I highly recommend listening to as a mood-setter.

The morning he leaves, Davey drives Jack to the airport. Medda had offered, and Charlie had wanted to come, but both Davey and Jack were adamant: it’s just them.

The ride is silent, rain drizzling just enough that Davey has to use his wipers. Jack sits silent in the passenger seat, clutching his to-go coffee. His entire life is squeezed into the trunk, in a suitcase, a duffel bag, and a backpack. He’s pursuing his dream, going to Santa Fe, becoming an artist, and yes there’s phones and internet and skype, but all Davey can think is that he’ll be gone.

Jack keeps stealing little glances at him, like he wants to say something but won’t. Davey fixes his eyes on the road, counting the length of each breath, because if he doesn’t, he’ll hold it, as though that will stop time from ticking away until there’s no more time left for them.

Davey pulls up at the airport, and puts the car in park, but leaves it running. If he stays too long, they’ll ask him to move. 

They both get out to unload Jack’s things, and Davey closes the trunk with a final-sounding thump.

Jack clenches his fingers on the handle of his suitcase. 

And Davey does it, slamming Jack against the back of the car, and kisses him.

He kisses him, grabbing his cheek and hair, holding on  _ tight,  _ smashing their mouths together and kissing  _ hungrily, greedily, desperately. _ Jack makes a sound into his mouth, reaching up to paw at Davey’s waist, but Davey ignores him, pushing him harder against the car, his mouth a hot contrast to the chilling rain. 

It’s their first kiss, Davey will realize later on. 

He takes and he takes, tongue crowding and hands yanking at the shaggy hair at the base of Jack’s neck, leg jamming between Jack’s knees in his insistence to eke all he can from this one single moment--

They break apart panting. Jack looks a  _ wreck, _ hat askew, lips red and swollen. “Davey,” he croaks, voice raw and broken.

_ I did that, _ Davey thinks absently. He notes the tiny red crescent in Jack’s cheek from the indentation of his thumbnail. 

“You just--you can’t just--” Jack heaves, licking his lips.

Davey drops his head to Jack’s chest. “Don’t go,  _ please _ don’t go.” 

And Jack runs a hand down Davey’s back, sighing. The tickets are bought. The deed is done. 

In the end, Jack goes. Davey lets him.

He drives home weeping, sniffling and letting tears roll down his cheeks and drip into his lap. His glasses smudge and fog, though that might come from the way he slammed his face into Jack’s. By the time he gets home, he’s fine, dry-eyed and ready to tell his family that Jack’s safely in the airport and Davey’s fine, he’s  _ fine _ , so why don’t they leave him alone?

His phone rings some time later. It’s Jack. He ignores the call. 

That evening, when he finally musters up the courage to listen to the forty-seven second voicemail, it’s just a long moment of silence. Then, Jack’s breath hitches, and he says, “Davey, I--I should’ve said.” There’s a pause. “If it wasn’t--If I’d…” Another pause. “If I’d known...I would’ve stayed.” He sniffs. “I’ll--I’ll text you when I get there. Take care of yourself.” The voicemail ends with a click. 

Davey’s eyes brim with tears, and he clutches the phone to his chest, and hits replay.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.stillusesapencil.tumblr.com)


End file.
